


Gods Never Know

by RoadFar



Series: Vikings 相关 [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan回到了卡德加特，喝到了长久没喝到的蜂蜜酒。<br/>警告：肉肉肉……剧透注意！涉及内容一直到第二季第十集。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> 名字中英文对照
> 
> Ragnar 拉格纳  
> Athelstan 艾塞斯坦  
> Floki 弗洛基  
> King Horik 霍里克国王  
> King Ecbert 埃克伯特国王

　　拉格纳和霍里克国王结盟的宴会热闹非凡，所有人都举着酒杯，跳着醉醺醺的舞蹈，宴会好像永远都不会结束。

　　拉格纳捧着自己的角杯在人群里穿梭，看着每个人的一举一动，小口啜饮着杯中的蜂蜜酒。

　　他看见了很多，听见了更多。每个人都有一些秘密，尤其是艾塞斯坦——他似乎变了很多，拉格纳不知道他们分开的这一年来，他身上到底发生了什么。

　　他在人群里搜寻艾塞斯坦，看见弗洛基靠在他边上，对他嘀咕了几句话。

　　“你背叛了我们所有人。”

　　拉格纳听见了最后这句，他看见艾塞斯坦的神色变了，在弗洛基走后，艾塞斯坦揉了揉自己的头，开始试图穿过混乱的人群。

　　没人在意他的离去，而每个欢庆的人对想要离开的他来说都是巨大的阻碍。他试图推开挡着他的人，脚下踉跄，好不容易才挤出了大厅。

　　拉格纳抱起一罐蜂蜜酒，悄无声息地跟在他身后，看到他走到了拉格纳安排给他的小屋前。艾塞斯坦打开门走了进去，在他正打算关上门时，拉格纳紧赶一步跨进屋子，在艾塞斯坦惊讶的眼神里将屋门在自己身后关上。

　　“不满意今天的酒吗？”拉格纳把整罐酒放在屋里的桌子上，倒进角杯里，自己喝了一些，然后递给艾塞斯坦。

　　艾塞斯坦错愕了一会儿，接过杯子，喝了一小口就把杯子还给拉格纳，很客气地笑了笑说：“很好喝，比我酿的好喝太多了。”

　　拉格纳用两只手握紧了角杯，一边缓缓喝酒，一边盯着艾塞斯坦的眼睛。艾塞斯坦大概是被他盯得不好意思，慢慢转头错开了视线，望着半开的窗户，一言不发。

　　“我听见弗洛基对你说的话，”拉格纳放下杯子，两手在胸前交叉，“你看起来很难过。”

　　艾塞斯坦默默地摇了摇头。

　　拉格纳往前走了一小步说：“他总是这样，你知道的。我知道你绝不会背叛我们，不然你不会跟我回来。”

　　拉格纳伸出手触到艾塞斯坦胸口正中央，他轻轻点了几下，问他：“你还戴着那个吗？十字架。”

　　“没有，”艾塞斯坦抓住了拉格纳的手指，“也许那并不是必不可少的。”

　　“那什么是必不可少的？”拉格纳歪过身体，挡在艾塞斯坦望向窗户的视线前，看着他直到他终于将视线投向自己，有些躲闪，但恐惧早已不复存在，拉格纳又问了一遍，“什么是必不可少的？”

　　艾塞斯坦张开嘴，但什么都没说出来。他咬了咬嘴唇，往后退了一小步，拉格纳就不客气地往前走了一大步，把他逼到了床边上。

　　艾塞斯坦的大腿后侧撞到了床，他回头看了一眼，再转头看拉格纳，好像一下子明白了，脸顿时红了起来。拉格纳捏住他的下巴，指尖碰到他发红的脸颊，热得发烫，他把心里的欢喜用声音毫不犹豫地表示了出来：“你的反应总是很直接，艾塞斯坦。”

　　拉格纳低头去吻艾塞斯坦，他的嘴唇颤抖着，两只手不知所措地伸开了手指，不敢触碰拉格纳的身体，就好像他从没有被拉格纳吻过一样。拉格纳拉着他的手按在自己身上，搂紧他的身体，压着他的嘴唇直到他微微张嘴，拉格纳将舌头伸了进去，肆意地扫过他嘴里的每一个角落，直到卷住他的舌头，纠缠在一起，将他嘴里的津液都席卷到自己这儿来。

　　艾塞斯坦没法呼吸，他抓紧拉格纳的手臂，拉格纳把他按在了床上，放开他的舌头，艾塞斯坦猛地喘着气，脸色变得更红了。

　　“你忘了怎么亲吻了，艾塞斯坦，”拉格纳吻着艾塞斯坦的脸颊和脖子说，“别的事情也都忘了吗？”

　　艾塞斯坦摇了摇头，嘴里喃喃道：“没有……我不会忘记。”

　　“那太好了，”拉格纳的手慢吞吞地钻进了艾塞斯坦的衣服里，“我很想你，艾塞斯坦……我总是梦见你。”

　　那些梦栩栩如生，但终究是虚幻的。拉格纳时常回想，当时尊重艾塞斯坦的意见，让他留下是不是一个错误，尤其在他彻底失去艾塞斯坦的消息之后。从那时开始，艾塞斯坦就总是在他的梦里出现，身影模糊，声音清晰，拉格纳不知道他在说些什么，伸出手去，他就化为泡影。

　　“我去问先知，你在哪儿，他说你既不在你们的天堂，也不在英灵殿……他说有个老朋友在照顾你。”

　　拉格纳的手心贴在艾塞斯坦的皮肤上，在他的衣服下缓缓抚摸他的身体。

　　艾塞斯坦的身体不住颤抖，他闭上眼睛抓住拉格纳的手，小声对他说：“我也看到过你……我看到奥丁的使者来找我，我想那大概就是你……”

　　“看着我，艾塞斯坦。”

　　艾塞斯坦睁开眼睛，看着近在咫尺的拉格纳，拉格纳朝他微笑，他忍不住伸手勾住了拉格纳的脖子，在他的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下，然后拉格纳就立刻按住了他，用力吻他的嘴唇，直到艾塞斯坦克制不住顶起膝盖，撞到了拉格纳的身上。

　　拉格纳摸索着抓到艾塞斯坦的腰带，帮他解开，拉起衣服的下摆，一边掀一边说：“我的衣服穿在你身上还是太大了，要不要我帮你脱掉？”不过他并没有给艾塞斯坦回答的机会，因为他已经将那几件原本属于自己的衣服拉过了艾塞斯坦的头顶——艾塞斯坦顺从地抬起手臂，任由拉格纳帮他脱去衣服，摘掉手镯，然后他躺在床上，看着拉格纳脱去自己身上的衣物，露出结实又完美的身躯。

　　拉格纳重新伏到艾塞斯坦身上，他惊异于艾塞斯坦胸前的一些细小的伤口——他俯下身将吻落在那些伤疤上面，伸出舌头轻轻舔过，抬起头看着不住喘息的艾塞斯坦，问他：“这是什么，艾塞斯坦？”

　　艾塞斯坦摇了摇头，抱住拉格纳的脸把他拉到自己面前，磨蹭他的胡子，闭起眼睛，张开嘴唇小心地含住拉格纳的下唇，把自己的舌头伸进了他的嘴里。

　　拉格纳拉过他的手，亲吻他的手心，艾塞斯坦的身体抽搐了一下，拉格纳看见他的手心有一个圆形的伤疤。他捉住艾塞斯坦的另一只手，看见手心同样位置也有一个差不多的伤疤，手背上对应的位置也是，现在他再也没法就让艾塞斯坦用一个摇头糊弄过去了，他搂紧他的身体，把他的手捏在自己手心里，用自己粗糙的拇指摩挲手心的伤疤中间较为柔软的皮肤，在他耳边问他：“你的手上发生了什么？艾塞斯坦，告诉我。埃克伯特国王对你做了什么？”

　　“什么……都没有。”艾塞斯坦微微缩起了身体，他似乎无法忍受拉格纳在他手心的碰触，手中使着力气想要挣脱，拉格纳把他的手拉到嘴边，伸出舌头轻轻舔弄，他感觉到艾塞斯坦的身体重重地发抖，嘴里发出时断时续的呻吟。

　　这呻吟让拉格纳头脑发热，他的下半身硬得发疼，他动了动腰顶在艾塞斯坦的小腹上，感觉到他的下身也鼓起一块，拉格纳放开他的手，转而舔过艾塞斯坦的嘴唇，对他说：“等你愿意告诉我的时候，告诉我。”

　　艾塞斯坦点了点头，拉格纳将手伸进他的裤子里，握住他胀大的阴茎，艾塞斯坦立刻呻吟了起来，他抱住了拉格纳的身体，抬起自己下身，把自己的阴茎往他的手里送。

　　“看来你确实没有忘记。”拉格纳脱去了两人的裤子，把自己胀鼓鼓的欲望和艾塞斯坦的握在了一起，他上下抚弄了几下，艾塞斯坦立刻用双腿夹紧了他的身体。

　　拉格纳扶着艾塞斯坦坐起来，让他靠在自己身上跪坐着，他拉着艾塞斯坦的手握住两人的阴茎，不时抬动自己的腰身，让自己的阴茎戳到艾塞斯坦的手上，他动了几下手，凝视着艾塞斯坦的眼睛，他看见艾塞斯坦的眼睛里也燃烧着的火，那让他愈发的性致高涨。

　　“继续，艾塞斯坦。”拉格纳在艾塞斯坦的耳边轻声说着，艾塞斯坦用两只手握住了两人的阴茎，缓慢又笨拙地搓弄着，他不敢低头看，只能看着拉格纳，一旦他想要转开头，拉格纳就会捏着他的下巴把他的脑袋转回来，就算他错开眼睛，拉格纳也会叫他的名字，让他看着自己。

　　艾塞斯坦咬住了嘴唇，拉格纳用手指撬开他的牙齿，将手指伸进他的嘴里，搅弄他的舌头，翻卷他嘴里的津液，等他把手指抽出来，转而摸向艾塞斯坦的身后，探摸到那处隐秘的入口，他揉弄了几下就将拇指慢慢顶了进去，艾塞斯坦立刻抽了一口气，手里的动作都停了下来。

　　“这儿想我吗？艾塞斯坦。”拉格纳旋转手指，指尖刮蹭着柔软的内壁，艾塞斯坦挺起了身体，拉格纳低下头含住他的乳头，艾塞斯坦闷哼了几声，抱紧了拉格纳的脑袋，他根本无暇顾及两人腿间高涨的欲望，只是不住抬起身体，将自己的阴茎擦在拉格纳的小腹，顶端渗出的透明液体将两人的身体都濡湿了。

　　拉格纳伸进更多手指，变换角度插到更深的位置，他蜷起手指，用粗大的关节刮搔艾塞斯坦的体内，艾塞斯坦难以忍受地呻吟着，他摇了摇脑袋，低下头找到拉格纳的嘴唇咬住后深深吻他，拉格纳捏着他的下巴拉开他，艾塞斯坦抓着他的手含进嘴里，嘴里迷迷糊糊地叫着：“拉格纳，我……想……”

　　“你想什么？”拉格纳不停地亲吻他的身体，时不时用自己的阴茎戳着他的两腿之间，他托着艾塞斯坦的身体将他抬高，他的阴茎也滑到他身后，艾塞斯坦微微晃动身体，他慌乱地搂着拉格纳，手掌在他的身体上抚过，拉格纳抽出自己的手指，握着阴茎在入口戳弄了几下，他似笑非笑地看着艾塞斯坦说，“想要我吗？”

　　艾塞斯坦的脸变得更红了，他贴紧了拉格纳的身体，在他身上用力摩擦自己的阴茎，拉格纳揉捏着他的腰臀，柔声又问了一次：“想要我吗？”

　　艾塞斯坦左右晃了几下，然后用很小的幅度点了点头，拉格纳摸着他的脸颊，拇指擦过他的眼角，往后靠了靠说：“我更想听你说。”

　　“拉格纳，拉格纳……我……我想……”艾塞斯坦闭上眼睛，脸往拉格纳的手贴了过去，拉格纳轻轻推开他，将阴茎顶进了他的身体。

　　一开始只进去了一小半，但艾塞斯坦已经无法承受，他抓紧了拉格纳的手，几乎没法支撑自己的身体。拉格纳抚摸着他的大腿，慢慢压着他的身体向下，艾塞斯坦呻吟着放低身体，直到尽根没入，艾塞斯坦几乎瘫倒在拉格纳身上。

　　拉格纳揉弄着他的阴茎，明显感觉到艾塞斯坦的身体抽紧了，连带着挤压着他的阴茎，紧得让他几乎没法思考。他稍微动了动自己的腰，往艾塞斯坦的身体里插了插，他趴在他胸口只能喘息，拉格纳抬起他的上身对他说：“接下来交给你，艾塞斯坦。”

　　艾塞斯坦茫然地看着拉格纳，他又低下头，吻他的嘴唇，吮吸他的舌头，等这个吻结束，拉格纳又挺了几下腰说：“是这儿。”

　　艾塞斯坦终于理解了，他为难地慢慢撑起身体，手撑在拉格纳腰上，然后试着抬起自己身体，只抬起了一点就又重重落下了。

　　他剧烈地喘息着，过了一会儿又再次抬起身体，拉格纳帮他抬得更高，随后拉着他的腿下来，更深地进入他的身体。艾塞斯坦仰起了脖子，他试图忍住呻吟，但还是有声音漏了出来，百般辛苦，但满含欢愉，他的下身紧紧包裹着拉格纳的阴茎，两人的火热互相感染，几乎要将两人相触的皮肤全都融化了。

　　艾塞斯坦毫无章法地上下摆动着自己的身体，拉格纳跟着他的动作也摆动腰身，让自己的阴茎能蹭过他体内的每一寸，最后进到更深处。他能感觉到艾塞斯坦的细微变化，随着他的进入和退出，艾塞斯坦的呼吸愈发急促，他的手滑到了拉格纳的胸口，捏紧了他厚实的胸部，而这刺激让拉格纳愈加的兴奋。

　　他摸到艾塞斯坦的阴茎，此刻正无人照顾，随着艾塞斯坦起伏的动作拍打着拉格纳的腹部。拉格纳撸了几下，艾塞斯坦马上全身颤抖，他跨跪在拉格纳的身上，只是后面不住地收缩着，闭紧了眼睛，再没法控制从嘴里溢出来的呻吟。

　　拉格纳抱紧了他的身体翻了个身，将艾塞斯坦压在自己下面。他掰开艾塞斯坦的腿，抬高搭在自己的肩上，他拉起艾塞斯坦的一条手臂按在床上，然后他挺动自己的下身，将阴茎插到最深处，再慢慢抽出，几乎要抽离，直到艾塞斯坦发出难耐的叫声，才又用力顶入。

　　艾塞斯坦绷紧了四肢，他的脚跟随着节奏敲击着拉格纳的后背，他的身体开始泛红，在拉格纳亲吻他的膝盖弯时他的全身都在震颤。他伸出手勾到拉格纳的脖子，把他拽下来吻他，拉格纳的舌头侵入他的嘴里，一如在他下身肆虐的欲望，做着同样的抽插动作，艾塞斯坦被堵住了嘴，只能发出含混的呜呜声，他试着挣扎了几下，最后放弃般地搂紧了拉格纳，就让自己跟着拉格纳的动作，随波逐流一般彻底沉迷于欲望之中。

　　他小声叫着拉格纳的名字，没有什么别的意思，只是颤抖着声音叫着。拉格纳的动作便开始凶猛起来，将他的腿压得更开，进入他身体的动作也更大，每一次顶入都会将自己的球囊狠狠撞在艾塞斯坦的下身。拉格纳拽着艾塞斯坦的手握住他自己的阴茎，艾塞斯坦根本没力气动作，只是揉搓了几下，就还是搂住了拉格纳的腰身，将他的身体拉近自己，手指在他的背上滑过。那感觉就像用花瓣扫过身体，拉格纳拉起艾塞斯坦的手，重又亲吻他的手心，他看见艾塞斯坦全身都在颤抖，仿佛那是一个不可碰触的禁地，而一旦碰触，将会开启一个从未见过的世界。

　　拉格纳拉掉了艾塞斯坦用来绑住头发的绳子，现在他的头发全都散开，铺洒在床上。他再也没有修剪过自己的头发，拉格纳用手指挑起一小束绕在指尖，掌心贴着他的脸颊，他的皮肤和胡子在他的手心蹭过，光滑与细密，一同冲刷着他的意识。

　　拉格纳加快了自己顶弄的速度，他听见艾塞斯坦的呻吟越来越急促，在他的几次大力抽插之后，艾塞斯坦终于到达顶点，他咬紧牙关可呻吟还是冒了出来，他的阴茎喷出浓稠的液体洒在两人的身体之间。艾塞斯坦虚脱一般地瘫软了身体，拉格纳仍然在摆动腰部在他体内抽插，艾塞斯坦射出的体液在两人身体之间被涂抹开，混合着汗水湿得一塌糊涂。艾塞斯坦摊开了自己的手躺在床上，用疲惫而又湿润的眼睛凝望着拉格纳，伸出手搭着拉格纳的肩膀，想要吻他，拉格纳再也坚持不住，在一次大力顶入后，全部射进了艾塞斯坦的身体里。

　　拉格纳低下头搂紧了艾塞斯坦的身体，艾塞斯坦急促起伏的胸腔里传出心脏的跳动声，快速而又沉重，撞击着拉格纳的耳朵。他往上探摸到艾塞斯坦的脖子，亲吻从脖子开始，沿着他的下巴到他的嘴唇，他吮吸艾塞斯坦的舌头和下唇，听见他鼻子里哼出的呻吟，拉格纳按住艾塞斯坦的手问他：“现在你看到了谁，艾塞斯坦？你的神，还是奥丁？”

　　艾塞斯坦喘息了一会儿，试着开口，他说话的音调就仿佛飘在浪尖的小船：“我看到了……”他顿了顿，眼睛盯着拉格纳说，“……你。只有你。”

　　拉格纳感觉头晕目眩。他低下头去狠狠地吻艾塞斯坦，在他自己都快没法呼吸后，他抬起头，在屋子里四处张望，看见了他放在桌上的酒。他伸出手，直接抓到了罐子，往嘴里倒了一点，马上低头灌进艾塞斯坦的嘴里，在他好不容易全都吞下去后，拉格纳舔去了他嘴边滴下的酒液。

　　“我想喝更多的酒，”拉格纳捧住艾塞斯坦的脸，“我想泡在酒里，和你一起。”

　　“不要酒。”艾塞斯坦摇头。

　　“我知道你喜欢蜂蜜酒。”拉格纳抚摸着艾塞斯坦的身体，摸到他两腿之间，他射进去的体液流出来了一些，他用手指沾着在艾塞斯坦的腿间涂抹，甚至重新插进他的身体里，艾塞斯坦难耐地抬动身体，让拉格纳的手指滑进去更深处。

　　“酒让我……看不清你。”

　　拉格纳抽出手指，两只手在艾塞斯坦的身上抚弄，听到他发出难以控制的呻吟，他按住他的两只手，用手指在他掌心画着圈。艾塞斯坦奋力摇头，他试着抬起上身，终于靠近了拉格纳，他张开嘴想要吻他，拉格纳就压低身体，按着他的后颈，继续无休无止的吻。

　　拉格纳撩开艾塞斯坦耳边的头发，咬着他的耳垂，舌尖钻进他的耳朵里舔弄，然后对他说：“别再离开我。”

　　艾塞斯坦分开手指，与拉格纳的手握在一起，十指相交，在手心里扣紧。

　　他小声说：“再也不会了。”

end


End file.
